


Grimoire

by AmoElit



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Headcanon, Light Smut, Multi, One Shot, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoElit/pseuds/AmoElit
Summary: Here's a collection of assorted short fics based off my own head canons, or tumblr text posts.





	1. I Missed You, Okay?

Asra had been out in the woods that evening, collecting a selection of supplies. He entered the shop quietly, hoping that Julian would be asleep by now. He’d been gone quite some time, and Julian had seemed fairly sleepy, curling up on a nest of cushions, and looking more than a little ridiculous, given that he was all limbs. Closing the door softly behind him, he poked his head around the curtain to look where Julian had been earlier. He wasn’t there. Asra sighed a little, perhaps out of relief, and headed to bed where he assumed, hope, Julian would be sleeping. Almost silently, he entered the bedroom, but stopped dead in the doorway. 

Julian was sat on the bed, back turned to the door, his arms folded into a kind of self-hug, hands scrunched determinedly into the sleeves of a too-small shirt. Asra recognised that shirt immediately. It was soft white linen, and far too tight and short to be any of Julian’s anyway. It was one of his own. He leaned against the doorframe, a dreamy smile on his face. Julian brought his hands, and therefore the ends of the sleeves, up to his face and breathed deeply, taking in the comforting, smoky peppery scent of Asra. 

Loathe to interrupt the moment, Asra was about to turn away, when his stomach gave an involuntary, ill-timed growl, and Julian turned quickly to see him. 

“Oh, uh, I…how long have you been back?” Julian stuttered. 

“Long enough,” Asra replied, that same smile giving him a sleepy, seductive expression. 

A deep red blush spread across Julians features, right to the tips of his ears, as he stammered to explain. 

“Missed me, huh?” Asra moved across the room and sat straddling Julian’s lap, pressing a loving kiss to his lips.


	2. I'll See You Soon

Although he had been spending less and less time away, Asra occasionally still had to depart for extended periods. Elit understood, of course she did, but it still hurt just the same each and every time he left. It upset Asra too, having to say goodbye, so more often than not, he tried not to prolong the event, opting instead for a quick “see you later!” and a peck on the cheek.

This time was different though. He knew he was going to be away for longer than usual, and, while he had tried not to let on to Elit that he would be absent for a long while, she had figured it out after watching him pack his things. 

“You’re going to be gone ages, aren’t you?” She had asked sadly.

“Perhaps longer than I would normally be gone, but I’ll be back before you know it!” Had been his reply. 

Now, as he stood at the door, hat in his hands, he could hardly look into her sad, green eyes. Her small hand under his chin forced him to look up, and he offered her a wan smile. 

“I’ll miss you, you know.” 

“I think I’ll miss you more.” Elit replied. “At least you’ll be having exciting adventures and…stuff.” 

Asra chuckled, running a hand through his hair. He looked down again, suddenly serious. 

“I mean it, Elit. I’ll be thinking of you all the way.”

He stepped forward, pulling her into a tight embrace, pressing a kiss on her forehead. She wriggled away a little in order to look up at his face. In a sudden burst of confidence, she wrapped an arm around his neck, fingers knotted in his hair, and the other firmly around his waist. She kissed him passionately, lingering, not wanting it to be too sensual, but hoping to convey the strength of the love she felt for him. He returned the kiss, hot and soft, and just as fervent. Elit eventually broke the kiss, ending it with a final quick peck, before smiling at him.

“I hope you will think of me.”


	3. Good Morning Sunshine

It had been a week or so, now, since Asra had taken up residence in the little magic shop. Cosy was definitely a good word to describe it, as space was quite limited. He had only relatively recently met the shop’s owner, but they’d got along so well, and the timing had worked out just so, meaning that he’d ended up moving in fairly quickly. 

As usual, he was awake first. A teardrop shaped crystal hanging by the window threw flickering rainbows across the room as the cool sunlight made its first appearance of the day. One particular rainbow highlighted the shop owner’s cheekbone, dancing along the side of their face as the crystal moved in the breeze. Asra watched it shimmer and resisted the urge to run his thumb along it. Something about this virtual stranger made his heart skip. They had been sharing the single bed in the shop out of convenience, as there wasn’t really enough space for a second. However with each passing night, and subsequent mornings, Asra became more and more reluctant to find some alternative to this supposedly temporary arrangement. 

He barely realised his own train of thought, but soon realised that they were all he could think about. Their face right there, illuminated in the fresh morning sunlight, so close that their nose almost touched his, how could he not daydream a little? Their smile, their eyes, everything about them seemed to sparkle. The way they seemed to float around the shop, rearranging things on shelves and making everything just so. The soft sound of them singing to themselves as they went about their day, humming the parts where they didn’t know the words. His mind turned briefly to more lustful thoughts, what they’d look like under the loose clothes they preferred, and how silky their skin would feel under the light touch of his fingertips, and how they’d sound as he had his way with them. He found himself feeling guilty, though. Awkward and almost shy, as if they had caught him thinking about them that way. The sun had come up a little more now, and the shop owner stirred in their sleep, slowly coming round. Asra couldn’t help himself, and cupped the side of their face in his palm, gently brushing his thumb over their cheek. They made a small noise and, like a cat, nuzzled their face into his hand. 

After a seemingly positive reaction, he did it again, stroking their cheekbone, oh so lightly. The shop owner wrinkled their nose a little in an invisible stretch, and opened their eyes. 

Asra hadn’t moved his hand away quickly enough for them to not realise, and he slid it away now, blushing. It caught a little in some of their ruffled hair, and he detangled it swiftly, apologising under his breath. The shop owner suddenly placed their free arm around him, pulling him back towards them. 

“Good morning,” they murmured. 

He smiled in return, taking them in all over. The early morning sunlight was truly flattering for them, making their skin glow and their hair shine. He allowed his eyes to roam over their face, in turn making them blush. Looking down at their rosy coloured mouth, he subconsciously bit his own lip. Immediately, the tip of their nose was pressed against his cheek, and he closed his eyes. Bliss.


	4. Flower Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fic I did for @phooka-animation on tumblr, as part of the Arcana Secret Cupid thing!!   
> Her apprentice, Gemma, and Portia spend a summer evening together.

Gemma couldn’t help but giggle a little as she squeezed into the gap between the kitchen cabinet and the wall, crouching down into the impossibly tiny space. The sun had not long set, and the heat of the day was finally easing, coaxing crickets out to chirp in chorus. With the twilight, Gemma knew, would come Portia and a basket of treats pilfered from the palace kitchens. It had been a while since Gemma had stayed the night at her girlfriend’s home, and she was eager to make the most of it. 

As if on cue, the permanently unlocked door swung open, and Gemma ducked down out of sight. Portia set down a basket, heavily laden with delicious fruits and baked treats, possibly pilfered, from the palace kitchens, on the small round table. Knowing that Portia’s hands were now free of anything that could be dropped or spoiled, Gemma inched forward before leaping out in hopes of scaring her girlfriend. 

“Oh!” Portia exclaimed, surprised. 

“Did I get ya? Did I?” 

Portia laughed. 

“You sure did honey!” 

Gemma grinned, standing up properly to gather her into a warm hug. Portia flung her arms around Gemma’s neck, standing on tiptoes to make up for the half a foot of height difference between them. She giggled, scrunching up her nose and rubbing the tip against Gemma’s. 

“It’s a good thing you’re here to protect me, I was reeaaal scared!” 

Gemma felt Portia physically relax into her arms, and heard her sigh deeply, a smile creeping across her face. 

“I’ve missed you, Gem.” 

“I missed you too.” Gemma whispered, softly stroking Portia’s bouncy curls. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!!” Portia suddenly pulled away, skipping over to the table where she’d left her basket. After rummaging around for a moment, she whirled around triumphantly, brandishing two handfuls of flowers. “Ta-daaa!” 

She handed the bigger, more neatly arranged bouquet to Gemma.

“For you, my angel.”

Gemma smiled, gratefully accepting the flowers before burying her nose in them and taking a huge sniff. When she looked up again, Portia giggled. 

“You’ve got a ladybug on your nose!” 

She put a finger to the end of Gemma’s nose, allowing the tiny bug to crawl onto it, and then blew it gently, prompting it to fly out of the window and into the flourishing garden outside. 

“I thought we could make chains with the other ones. You know, like a daisy chain but…not with daisies.” 

“Flower crowns!” Gemma beamed.

“Exactly!” Portia said, plopping down on the floor right where she’d been standing. 

Gemma joined her, sitting a little more cautiously, and watched Portia sort the flowers. 

“Okay so, what you want to do is get a few that are kinda the same size…” 

Portia selected a few yellow flowers and easily began weaving them together. In no time at all, she had formed a sturdy-looking ring. She placed it on her head and giggled. 

“You see? Easy peasy. Shall I help you get started?” 

When Gemma nodded, Portia shuffled over and picked up two blue flowers, using her nail to pierce a small hole in the stem of one. She took Gemma’s hand and showed her which finger to use, and gently guided her hands through the motion of making the chain. After connecting a third flower, she passed them to Gemma to try. It took much longer for Gemma to attach all the flowers, but eventually she, too, had a complete loop to put on her head. 

“You’re a princess, Gemma.” Portia said, sleepily. 

She got up, and wandered over to a tired, slightly sagging sofa, and flopped onto it. 

“Busy day, huh?” 

“It’s always busy. I love it of course, but I can’t deny, I’m exhausted.” 

Gemma clambered onto the sofa with her, and curled around into her lap. Portia stroked her hair absently, and both girls sighed softly. 

“Are you hungry?” Gemma mumbled, suddenly overcome with tiredness. 

“Nope, I can wait. I suggest we just stay here a while.” 

Smiling, Gemma nodded and closed her eyes. She was so happy here.


End file.
